Simply Irresistible
by Baby-Starlight
Summary: "Why are you here! You wanted me to disappear!" She gave him her coldest glare. He just looked at her emotionless. Rain started dripping down their hair, and face. Their clothes were soaking wet. A minute passed until he slowly started to approach her.
1. Chapter 2:Play Time!

Simply Irresistible

Summary: "Why are you here?! You wanted me to disappear!" She gave him her coldest glare. He just looked at her emotionless. Rain started dripping down their hair, and face. Their clothes were soaking wet. A minute passed until he slowly started to approach her.

_**October 10**_

"Sakura, just remember your entry exam for NVA is in one month." A teacher came up to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around from her locker and looked up at her home room teacher.

"Oh yeah, I took my papers to Ms. Tenten the counselor, Mr. Hyuga" She pulled some of her hair back behind her ear shyly. Her cheeks started to blush light pink. It wasn't her fault her home room teacher was extremely good looking. How his gorgeous combed long hair. He was at least 6 foot 6 goddess. It was hard to believe that he was still single. Why was he still single? We will probably never know.

"Umm…are you having study hall in your classroom again today?" She looked at him in the eyes and she blushed harder.

"Yes, I still am. Just come by right afterschool and make sure-"He was interrupted by an annoying whining sound.

"Mr. Hyuga! Can you help me with my locker? It won't open again!" Ino Yamanaka. The most popular girl in school with the reputation with throwing herself to every cute guy she meets while dating the School's most popular guy in school the heart throb…

"Ok Ino I'll be there in a second." He turned toward Sakura and gave her the not-again look. She giggled.

"Just meet me in the classroom afterschool with Naruto. Ok?" and with that he walked over to Ino and her friends.

She looked over at them for a second before going back to her locker to get her history book. "H-hey S-s-Sakura. How a-are y-you?" Sakura looked up to see that it was Hinata standing next to her with her shy smile that made Sakura smile.

"Oh hey Hinata, I'm just getting my book for history class. You ready to give our presentation to the class?" Sakura said as she took out a large poster paper that was rolled up out of her locker. Hinata looked down while pointing her two index fingers together.

"Umm…I-I-I d-don't kn-kn-know I-if I c-can d-do it…." She struggled out to speak. Sakura smiled and hugged her. "It's alright Hinata. You're just holding the presentation while I do the talking. You're going to be fine."

She closed her locker and gestured Hinata to walk with her to their classroom. Hinata smiled and walked with her.

As they got to the classroom they took their seats which were in the way back of the classroom. Sakura sat in front of Hinata as they started to roll out the presentation poster that Sakura was holding.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A guy burst in the classroom with a huge grin across his face. They both winced at his loud sound and she turned around

"Damn it Naruto! I told you not to scream my name so loud! Your girlfriend will become deaf to your loud screams!"

"Oh sorry…" He turned toward Hinata and gave her a hug. "Hey baby, how are you doing?" and he gave her a kiss. Hinata started to blush like mad and was almost about to faint. "Naruto! You're going to make her faint again and I wouldn't be able to do my presentation with her! Leave her alone and sit down!" Sakura said in annoyance and anger.

"Alright, alright. Chill out woman…" he sat down but was immediately smacked into his desk when Sakura punched the back of his head. The bell rang and students started coming in.

The tardy bell rang and Mr. Hyuga came in. Sighs of girls filled the room while the guys responded to their sighs by rolling their eyes. "Ok class. Who would like to begin their presentation first?"

Immediately Sakura's hand went straight up but was beaten by Ino. "Ok Ino. You can prese-" "oh no I was going to say that my partner and 'boyfriend' isn't here yet and I was wonder as soon as he gets here I would love to do my presentation" She gloated at the class. *Damn…she treats him more like a prize than a boyfriend* Sakura thought as she looked at Ino who was in the front row right in front of Mr. Hyuga. She raised her hand once again with annoyance, "Mr. Hyuga, I would like to go _now_ if you don't mind"

Sakura looked up at Mr. Hyuga, who had his hand rubbing his forehead. Apparently he was annoyed as she was. He snapped up and regained his sense "oh yes, Go right ahead. Sakura, Hinata, you're up"

Sakura was walking down, holding the poster that she and Hinata created. As they got to the front of the class, Sakura gave Hinata the Poster. Hinata was blushing as she looked at the class, then to Naruto who gave her a blow kiss and winked at her. She blushed even harder and pulled up the poster to hide her face.

Sakura glared harshly at Naruto which gave him shivers and immediately put his head down.

She cleared her throat to speak, "Hello, my name is-" Just then the door opened and everyone looked over to see who. Sasuke Uchiha, the big heart throb who everyone talks about. He just silently walked past the two and sat down at his seat next to Naruto.

"…As I was saying, My Name Is Haruno Sakura and this is Hinata. Our presentation will be on…"

6th_** period-Drama**_

"Alright students let me call attendance and we will get started right away" Mrs. Tenten said as she entered the room holding her black clipboard. She walked to the front of the class and started

"Choji Akimichi?" "Here"

"Kiba Inuzuka?" "Here"

"Rock Lee?" "THE YOUTHFUL IS HERE!"

Hinata turned to Sakura who was sitting right next to her "S-so a-are you going to d-d-o the l-lead r-role?"

Sakura giggled and nodded "yeah! It's going to be so exciting I can't-"

"Sakura Haruno?" "Here"

"Wait" Sakura and Hinata both giggled.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Instead of Hinata saying here she just raised up her hand nervously looking down.

Ms. Tenten looked up and smiled and continued with her roll call.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" No answer. She looked up and looked around the classroom.

"Sasuke Uchiha" She said more firmly and annoyed. "Here"

He walked in the class with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke you have been coming to class tardy for the past week. This has to stop. Have a seat"

He took his seat next to Ino and put his arm around her, resting his arm on the chair, right in front of Sakura and Hinata.

"Alright, Roll call is over with now. Let's get on with the play. Let's go over the Scripts. Sakura may you please come up and hand these scripts to everyone?"

"Sure Ms. Tenten."

*"Now please I want you ALL to participate. This play will cost half your grade so I advise you to participate."

Ino raised her hand and spoke, "what will we be graded on?"

"You will be graded 35% Participation, 20% Time on how much you memorize the script, 25% Attendance, and 20% of outside class time."

Sakura finished passing out the scripts and looked at her very own script with delight.

Simply Irresistible; one of her favorite movies and she finally gets to audition for the lead roll.

Sakura raised her hand, "When are you holding auditions?"

"I will start auditions right after school. Oh, and everyone needs to participate with putting the set together"

Ino raised her hand again, "When is the opening?"

"May 1st, a 2 weeks before school is over. So we have a lot of time on our hands. The deadline to have everything done is April 1st so we will have a month to prepare, go over and perfect everything before the big day hits."

Ms. Tenten clapped her hands.

"Ok! Everyone lets go into the auditorium and get to work! We start today!"

Everyone got up and headed toward the Auditorium.

As they were walking down the hall Ino put her arms around Sasuke. She was clinging on to him like a Monkey, a very clingy monkey.

Sakura and Hinata, which were behind them, just rolled their eyes.

"So Sasuke! Why haven't you called me last night?" She whined.

"…" Sasuke just stayed silent. *Fuck…Just shut up woman!* he thought trying to mentally cover his ears.

"Sasuke!" She whined loudly again.

"My phone was taken away by my brother because I didn't come home the night before."

Ino smirked and rubbed her breasts against him. "Oh…that night, I wanted you to come over again last night!"

"Well I won't be able to come over for a while." He stated. He showed no emotion but inside he was relieved.

"HEY HINATA!" A loud voice overcame the hallways as Sakura and Hinata turned around. Naruto was running toward them in fast speed.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered questionly. As he finally caught up to her he hugged her tightly.

"Finally caught up with you" He smiled and kissed her passionately. Hinata blushed furiously to the point she passed out.

"…"

"…"

"…Hinata?" he lightly shook her.

"Naruto! You idiot! I told you to not make Hinata Faint!" Sakura yelled and wacked his head with her rolled up script.

"Ahh! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Sakura kept hitting him. Naruto remained helpless while holding a faint Hinata, unknowing that a certain Uchiha was listening to the entire conversation.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello all, sorry for this author's note. I know that you guys want to keep on reading. I just forgot to tell the details and warnings about this story and all. I know I should've said all this in the first place and I'm sorry about that, but don't worry! I'll try to make my author notes uploaded with a new chapter =) so you don't have to worry about that.

Ok so first off this is rated M for a reason. It will be for Strong language, sexual themes, and some lemon. So if you want to stop reading because of this I suggest you stop. =P

Secondly, this is a SasukeXSakura story! I'm sure you already know that already haha, but I will be making some slight SakuraXShikamaru.

Thirdly, I get my inspiration from the movies and songs I watch/listen to. So if a movie or song name comes up I am watching or listening to it, or both haha. I mean I'm not plagiarizing. No way! It's just inspiration. Inspiration is amazing! Mainly with you guys reading my stories! It helps me to get motivated and makes me to be inspired. It may sound cheesy but yeah. It's all true. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story =) and I leave a review if you can =) it'll help a lot ^^ Thank You for the Support!

BabyStarlight


	3. Chapter 3:2 In A Day

Simply Irresistible

_**Last Hour (8**__**th**__** hour)-Music Choir**_

Sakura walked into the music room and came in eye contact with Ino. Ino gave her a smirk and started to walk toward her with her friends walking behind her.

"Well, look who it is. An abnormally large fore headed girl decided to come to class today." She playfully pouted with her lips.

Sakura slightly glared at her statement but stayed silent. Her inner self on the other hand, wouldn't shut up. *You want a piece of me you bitch?! I'll show you who will have an _abnormally large fore head_ after am done with you!*

"Aww….little Haruno won't say anything because she knows that it's true that no one likes her. That she doesn't deserve to be here?" Ino shoved her back with both hands. Sakura glared at her as she stumbled back but still continued to stay silent. Her inner self was screaming at her to do something, to punch her slutty face. A hand was placed on her shoulder and Sakura looked back to see who it was.

*Shikamaru!* Sakura was surprised that he actually came to choir also. He hardly ever attended choir. Next to Sakura, He was a full head taller than her. He wore slightly black baggy pants and a white Blink-182 Shirt while a guitar was strapped behind his back. Sakura looked at his guitar *Gasp! He brought Hannah! It's been so long since I have seen her!*

"S-Shika? W-what are you doing here?" Ino was obviously surprised also.

He looked at both Sakura and Ino, "Is there anything going on ladies?" They were all quiet as a mouse. They were just surprised to see him actually come. They forgot that Ino was bullying Sakura.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura and asked, "Are you ok Sakura? Are these girls giving you trouble?"

"Oh…um…no Shika, nothing is wrong now. Thank you." she responded softly.

He looked at Ino lazily and closed his eyes, "good, let's go sit down." He grabbed her wrist and led her to the back seat leaving Ino and her friends standing in shock.

Sakura sat down feeling awkward with what just happened. Shikamaru thought nothing of it. He just placed Hannah down and sat down, slouching in his seat and closed his eyes. Sakura wanted to say something but instead she just stayed silent, making herself feel more awkward.

The bell rang as their teacher Kurenai walked in and everyone ran to take their seats. "I don't hear any singing going on in here. What has everyone been doing?" they all muttered excuses as she frowned in annoyance. "So today we are going to be learning a new song. Very challenging and I'm very sure you will all like it. Everyone will be graded for this because we will be singing it at the end of the School year right after the 'Simply Irresistible' play."

Sakura was in fascination and eagerly raised her hand. Kurenai looked over at her, "Yes Sakura?" "What song will we be doing?"

She smirked as she looked around the room. Everyone, except Shikamaru who was sleeping, leaned forward to hear her answer. "We will be singing 'One Day More' by the motion picture Les Miserables." Once she said the name of the song, everyone started murmuring among each other.

Sakura raised her hand again, "Mrs. Kurenai, Who is going to be singing what character?" the question silenced everyone once again. "Hm…That's a good question. Well how much longer till class is over?" Ino immediately looked at her watch. 2:15p.m.

"It's 2:15 Mrs. Kurenai" she said in an annoying singing tone, trying to show off her voice.

"Ok, so we have 45 minutes left. I want you to take 15 minutes to choose and practice your song. The last 30 minutes you will perform in front of the class and I will observe and I will post a paper of the decision I made on the door next week. Get going!" she gestured her hand for the students to get started.

Sakura was so excited for the activity and immediately took out her IPod and started browsing through her songs. *I have no idea what I am going to sing! It has to be amazing but something that is me.* while she was browsing, Shikamaru opened his eyes slightly. He turned his head looking at Sakura lazily.

"Sakura." He softly called her name. She looked at him from her IPod.

"What is it Shika?" He blushed lightly, looking down while he was still slouching in his seat. "I want you to sing a certain song with me. I want to sing this song with you for the audition."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. *w-what? Shika wants to sing a song with me?* "Really? What song would that be?"

"…" he stayed silent while Sakura patiently waited for his answer. "The song I want to sing with you is from a movie. Have you heard of Janie Jones?"

"Yeah, I love that movie! What about it?" "I want to sing the song 'Find Love'." As the words came out from his mouth, she smiled warmly, which made Shikamaru blush darker.

"I'd love to sing that song with you." He sat up and grabbed Hannah which was leaning against his desk. "I know the song so I can play it. Let's get rehearsing" He smirked at his statement.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Alright, Time is up people! Who will be going up first?" Mrs. Kurenai leaned against her desk and folded her arms.

Ino raised her hand while batting her eyes trying to give off a sexy confidence. Instead it just made the guys want to vomit in their mouths. Mrs. Kurenai closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "Ok Ino. You're up first."

Ino jumped up excitedly and walked up to the front sexily. She cleared her throat as she began to talk, "I will be doing the song 'Love You like a Love Song Baby' by Selena Gomez"

Everybody moaned in protest but Ino ignored it. She started singing.

It wasn't her singing that was disturbing; her singing was actually very good. It was just her action performance. She was all over the place, trying to look as sexy as possible. She started feeling herself up, grasping her breasts and roaming herself looking at the guys in lust.

Kurenai's eyes widened at Ino's actions and jumped up and yelled, "OK! OK! That's enough! My God my eyes! Sit down Yamanaka! I will see you after class!" Ino huffed and stomped back to her desk and pouted.

Time passed and all the students except, Sakura and Shikamaru, performed their songs. "Ok Sakura, Do you want to go next, or Shikamaru?" Sakura was about to answer but Shikamaru beat her to it, "We are both going to perform, Mrs. Kurenai. That is if it's alright with you?"

Mrs. Kurenai nodded in approval as she remained seated at her desk. They both got up and grabbed a stool as they made their way to the front. Sakura gulped as she sat down.

"Sakura." She turned to her partner while biting her lip. "You got this." He gave her his rare smile and she smiled back, feeling slightly relieved.

A/N:(_You Can listen to the song to make it more real if You want the song is Find Love-Janie Jones Soundtrack.)_

Shikamaru turned to the class while holding his guitar, "We will be singing 'find love'." He cleared his throat as he positioned his hands and started playing.

_**Shikamaru**_

_Don't let hurricane hold you back_

_Raging rivers and shark attack_

_**Sakura and Shikamaru**_

_Find love and give it all away_

_Find love and give it all away_

_Wrestle bears bring them to their knees_

_Steal the honey from the killer bees _

_Find love and give it all away_

_Five love and give it all away_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Don't be scared to connect the dots_

_Dig for gold in the Parking lot and_

_**Sakura and Shikamaru**_

_Find love and give it all away_

_Find love and give it all away_

_Find love and give it all away_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Give it all away_

_**Sakura**_

_Give it all away_

The song ended, everyone including Ino, was silent. Sakura sat there awkwardly and started to panic as each second went by, *Oh my god! They hated it! I sucked ass! I ruined the song! I did a horrible-* her thoughts were interrupted by the loud applause from everyone.

Ino just sat there with her mouth wide open, still in shock. Mrs., Kurenai walked up to them and smiled brightly, "That was an amazing performance that you guys did and it made a huge impression."

"Thank You Mrs. Kurenai!" Sakura's eyes brightened up and hugged Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! You and Hannah were remarkable!" Shikamaru stayed silent but a blush appeared on his face.

_**3:40p.m**_

"So Sis, You want me to help you run lines with you for the play?"

"Naruto…Sit…The Fuck…Down! Mr. Hyuga will get pissed at you again when he comes back!" Sakura grabbed his collar and threw him at his seat.

"Ow! What the hell?! Sakura! That is no way to trea-"Naruto got cut off by her deathly glare. "…Yes Ma'am…" Naruto sat quietly in his chair and had his face in the textbook, hoping to not piss off Sakura more than he already had.

Sakura turned back towards her brother who was sitting next to her again. "I'm Sorry Gaara, What Was That Again?"

He chuckled lightly, "I asked if you wanted to run lines with me for the play?"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Oh um….Sure! I'd love to!" Gaara smiled back and they both started to take out their scripts.

"Great, So who did you plan on auditioning for?"

"I'm planning to audition for the main roll, Amanda Shelton. I feel like I have a connection with her than any other character in the story." Sakura said confidently with a big smile on her face.

Gaara was surprised at first, but he quickly overcame it, "That's cool. I think that you will do great and get the roll with ease." Sakura immediately looked away smiling.

"You think so?" A light tinted blush was on her face as she bit her lip cutely.

"Hell yeah I do! My Step sister is awesome at singing and acting. You've got talent." He gave her thumbs up and grinned.

"Sasuke Uchiha! This is the last time that you piss me off!" a voice outside the door startled Sakura and Gaara. She looked towards the door *Sasuke? I wonder what is going on?* she thought curiously.

The door opened and Sasuke walked in like nothing happened with Mr. Hyuga walking behind him. Clearly he was pissed.

"Uchiha, Sit right here in front so I can see you not doing anymore shit." He said in a firm and serious voice as he pointed to the front middle seat, which was right in front of his desk. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and he walked coolly to his seat.

Everyone was quiet, just watching what was happening. "Haha Sasuke, you're an idiot! Hahaha!" Naruto kept laughing until Mr. Hyuga walked over to him and smacked him over the head with a paperback workbook. "Get back to studying Naruto." Sasuke smirked at the scene and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Sakura and Gaara sweat dropped while watching the scene. Gaara turned back toward Sakura, "So shall we get back to work?" Sakura snapped back into reality.

"Oh yeah, sure" she responded while looking at Sasuke and frowned, *Naruto is right. He is an idiot. What the hell did he do to piss of Mr. Hyuga?*


End file.
